Thrice the Trouble
by booklover1598
Summary: A story about three little girls who find themselves in the Volterra castle amongst vampires. This is their everyday life! A story of fun, family, trouble, and maybe even some romance.
1. Chapter 1

Aro~

"Feast, dear ones." I purred as my prizes pounced on the unsuspecting tourists. I snatched a young woman up. She was pale, with blue eyes, and fine blonde hair. She was Russian, how rare.

As I bit into her skin, her memories of her sweet little daughter flashed through my mind. Dear little Felicity seems to be lost. She was probably among the dead already. I didn't bother searching for a small six year old girl from Russia amongst the corpses.

My next victim was a man. The most peculiar thing, he had also lost his seven year old daughter, Didyme. They were from Ireland. I found it bemusing that his daughter is named after my sister. Not, that the man knew of my sister.

I turned to search for my last meal to find a woman running and screaming for Amaria. I grabbed her and snapped her neck. Amaria, another little girl who has gone missing from her parent's side before the feast. How...peculiar. I drained the London native and piled her with the corpses.

Just out of curiosity I search for three small bodies. I found none.

"Santiago, my dear one, dispose of them...and search for three young children. Three girls. One brunette, one blond, and the last with red hair. I want to make sure that the small children are indeed dead." I commanded as I returned to my throne. Caius cocked his head at me with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you wish to know if human children are dead or not, brother?" he asked. I took my seat.

"Because, brother, their parents didn't seem to know where the three younglings were _before_ the feast." I replied. He scowled but remained silent. I waited for Santiago to return.

"Master," I looked at the vampire, "I found no children among the dead." I frowned.

"Gather Felix and Demetri, Santiago. I want those children found." I demanded. He nodded and left with Felix and Demetri. They were almost out of the throne room when Sulpicia and Athenodora entered.

They both carried a child, while a third skipped and hopped happily between them. They were the missing children, indeed, my eyes did not deceive me.

"Aro!" Sulpicia, my lovely wife said with a brilliant smile as she held dear little Amaria in her arms. "Aren't they precious?"

"Yes, they are." I said staring at my mate incredulously as she let the small child with unruly red curls messily braid her golden waves. Athenodora made a straight line towards Caius who was staring at the small fair haired, Russian doll Felicity who was fast asleep in his wife's arms.

"I want her, Caius. I won't take no for an answer." The fine blond woman declared as she stood in front of her husband. Caius was never one to take orders lightly unless they were from me or his wife.

"Please, Aro, may we keep them?" Sulpicia begged me with pleading red eyes. Who was I to deny my loving mistress a chance to be a mother? I sighed and looked over at Marcus for help to find that he was holding the third child, Didyme, as she showed him her pictures in her little book. He was smiling, such a rare sight. I sighed in defeat.

"Yes, you may care for the younglings." I smiled softly as my wife bent down and pressed her lips to mine.

"Thank you, my love." she purred in satisfaction before turning her attention to Amaria. "Come now, Amaria, you said you were thirsty."

I looked over to see Athenodora place the sleeping Felicity in Caius's lap. He scowled but held the little girl as she curled up in his arms. She suckled her thumb as her other hand fisted in his suit. I watched in disbelief as my brother's sour face softened as the small child cooed in her sleep.

Marcus's soft chuckled pulled my attention to my lone brother as Didyme told him about her dog, Grá.

"...He's an Irish Wolfhound. He's taller than me, even when he's on all four paws!" she informed Marcus excitedly. "They used to use Wolfhounds to hunt the bad wolves that ate the sheepses. Isn't that cool?" The little girl asked. Her bright grey eyes twinkled with unanswered questions and mischief. She pushed a stray curl of dark walnut hair back into the thick, unruly mass of hair that seemed to engulf the small girl.

"Interesting indeed, young Didyme." Marcus mused.

Who am I indeed to deny their happiness? I thought to myself as three small girls wormed their way into the heart of the Volturi.

**Tehe, I so ornery! I hope you enjoy this story. It's just a side project. Full of humor, family fun, and vampires learning to raise three little girls. I wonder what might happen...**

**Oh, and P.S. grá means love in Irish.**


	2. Chapter 2

Caius~

Little Felicity was a perfect angel. I loved her dearly.

She was the embodiment of purity and innocence. With wide, crystal blue eyes, full, pale lips, a fair complexion, a small button nose, and fair, nearly white, blond hair that was straight and fell to the middle of her back.

She could most definitely pass as Athenodora and I's biological daughter.

Such a sweet child, too. So innocent and quiet. The soft spoken girl had woken in my arms after an hour long nap, and immediately apologized to me.

"Sweetling, there is nothing to apologize for." I soothed her worries as I stood from my throne, adjusting the girl so she rested on my hip. She wrapped her arms around my neck and clung to me as I carried her up to Athenodora and I's room.

I will have to have her own quarters arranged. She will be staying here, after all. I beckoned Felix to follow me.

"I want you to begin preparing a room for Felicity. I want it as close to my quarters as possible." I commanded.

"Yes, Master." he said with a swift bow before he left.

"Where are we going?" My sweet little girl asked looking at me with peculiar eyes.

"We are going to my room where you can rest." I told her gently. She nodded, accepting that answer. We did not pass many guard as we walked down the halls.

Once we entered my bedroom, we found Athenodora making the bed for Felicity to sleep on. My beautiful wife looked up and smiled at us.

"Athena!" Felicity gave a squirm in my arms, so I let her down. She rushed to my loving wife and mate and proceeded to hug her tightly.

"Hello, my darling Felicity." Athenodora said as she lifted the rather small child into her arms. "How was your time with my beloved, Caius?"

"I like him. His he going to be my new Papi?" I smiled at the girl's innocent question. My mate looked up and met my gaze.

"Yes, and I'm going to be your new Mami." My love said. Felicity smiled as her eyes began to droop. "Sleep, my little snow lily, we will be here when you wake."

I stood beside my wife and watched as our new daughter fell fast asleep on the scarlet duvet.

"Thank you, Caius." I looked down at my love. I gave her a soft smile and led her to the balcony to watch the stars.

"Anything for you, my beloved." I whispered as I pressed my stone cold lips to hers.

**AWWW! Don't you just love it when a little girl melts an old, grumpy man's heart? Please review! I hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Marcus~

I grasped young Didyme's hand as I led her to my room where she would sleep. She looked very much like my beloved Didyme, which pained me to look at the young girl's grey eyes and realize that she would not be like my Didyme. But, I loved the eccentric child nonetheless.

"Master." I looked to Demetri who had followed us. His eyes were on Didyme. The confusion in his red eyes matched the odd feelings he felt for my daughter.

"It is called soulmate, young Demetri." I murmured softly, Didyme paid no mind to us as she hopped to each stone in the floor. Demetri stood rigid as we continued on up the stairs. The tracker did not rejoin us.

I could feel the confusion, the shock, and the uncertainty rolling through the dark haired vampire as I helped Didyme up onto the unused bed.

"Night night, Marcus." She mumbled sleepily as she curled up under the bed spread. I brushed a soft, dark walnut curl out of her face and she sighed in her sleep. Her eyes flitting around under her eyelids as she dreamed.

I left her and found Demetri sitting in the library thinking.

"Demetri." I called for him. He was at my side in an instant.

"Yes, Master?"

"I want you to go to Ireland and bring back a dog. An Irish wolfhound by the name of Grá. Go to Aro and ask him where you can find the dog. I wish for Didyme to have something sentimental."

"Yes, Master." He nodded and hurried to find Aro. As I made my way back to my room, I passed the kitchen to see Jane and little Amaria with Athenodora. A sisterly bond was forming between Jane and the little red haired girl.

I smiled. It seems these young girls will make a great change in the Volturi. I wonder how Caius and Aro are doing with this change.

**Yay! Another Chapter! Aww, isn't it so sweet that Marcus is going to be happy? And Metri has a soulmate? NAW! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Athenodora~ (during the feeding)

I sighed in boredom as my sister and I stared t the wall of our large parlor. We had finished feeding not long ago and the effects of the thrill of hunting had long since faded away.

"This way!" A soft coo of a young child caught my attention. Sulpicia looked at me, a gaze of curiosity clear on her fear face. We stood and made our way to the hall where we found three small children, much too you g to be without their parents.

"Hello, little ones." I greeted them. They gasped and stared at us in awe. Finally the smallest one, a fair blond girl with wide blue eyes and pale skin spoke up.

"You're very pretty." She said blushing. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, child. What is your name?" I asked her gently.

"Felicity." Se responded with a quiet giggle. I knelt at her level, shifting my dress so it would not crease.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I told her kindly. She smiled shyly.

"What are your names, younglings?" Sulpicia asked the other two girls. The dark haired girl with wide set grey eyes stepped forward.

"My name is Didyme." She declared timidly, "what's your name?"

"I am Sulpicia, and this is Athenodora. How bout you my dear?" She gestured for the third child. She was the tallest of the three with bright red hair.

"Amaria." She smiled shyly at us.

"Would you like to join us?" I asked sweetly as I held onto Felicity's small, fragile hand that was nearly as white as mine. They looked at each other for a moment, then, as if silently agreeing, they nodded in confirmation. We smiled and led the girls back to our parlor.

**Yay! I'll leave you hanging for next chappy! Please review! I hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
